


Broken record

by bushibenren



Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blood, Bottom Houjou Emu, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Top Dan Kuroto, Torture, based on Kamen Sentai GoRider, intersex Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: “就给你留下一些特别的回忆，作为这次游戏的纪念好了。”
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Broken record

**Author's Note:**

> 是五骑士背景  
> ⚠️双性永梦注意  
> ⚠️请看好TAG

自己究竟是为什么会来到这里的呢。永梦不去看坐在对面西装革履的檀黎斗，偏头望向摩天轮座舱窗外缓慢下降的景色。虚构的游乐园里连玻璃也是毫无生气的一尘不染，窗外逐渐缩小的世界空旷而精致 ，让他产生一种凝视装饰精美的水晶球内部的错觉。

“这样两个人独处，就像约会一样呢。”

随意交叠着双腿的黎斗语气轻松地这么说着，永梦没有对此做出任何回应，双手规矩地放在身前的膝盖上。

“真冷淡啊。我可是很期待再一次见到你的。”话虽这么说着，黎斗看起来只能用愉悦形容。只有两个人的空间内，连呼吸的声音似乎都会被无限放大，这样的寂静实在可怖，永梦的坐立不安显而易见。

“……贵利矢先生他们在哪？”

永梦依然没有对上黎斗的视线，他已经后悔自己刚才答应檀黎斗到别的地方谈一谈的建议了。永梦边问出这个并不期待檀黎斗回答的问题，边寻找着变身的时机。

“永梦想知道吗？告诉你也不是不可以。”黎斗笑着这么说道，永梦瞥到黎斗注意力转移的一瞬间，迅速掏出了驱动器——

他的手腕被檀黎斗极用力地掐住。黎斗就着这个姿势将永梦拉近，用力一拳捣在他的下腹。永梦手中的驱动器因为脱力而掉落，立刻被黎斗踢出了因为两人的动作而晃动着的座舱外。

……这样的高度，驱动器无论如何也不可能完好无损了。

“不要着急啊，永梦。问了问题就要好好听回答吧？”黎斗面不改色地坐了回去，仿佛做出刚刚那一切的并不是他自己。“本来想对你温柔一点的，现在也没办法了呢。”

黎斗的语气仿佛是真心觉得惋惜，已经过了最高点的座舱在缓缓下落，黎斗几乎是享受着永梦此刻混杂着后悔和惊慌的表情。

然而，当他们终于回到地面时，永梦却好像丧失了挣扎和反抗的意志。黎斗轻松地拖着永梦离开摩天轮，随手将永梦扔到了游乐园中心的空地上。即使是黎斗迅速地变身举起武器之后，永梦也只是躺在地上偏着头，自暴自弃般等待着。

黎斗毫不犹豫地动手——然后精准地刺中永梦的肩膀。

血液从伤口涌出，疼痛使得永梦不由自主地蜷缩起来，而黎斗终于大笑出声，他单膝跪在永梦旁边，掐着永梦的下巴逼他看向自己：“我知道永梦在想什么，被杀掉的话，就可以重新开始游戏了对吗？”

“……呃……啊……”

“很可惜，没有我的允许，这也是不会发生的。”

黎斗站起身解除了变身，毫不留情地一脚踩在永梦的胸口。永梦因为疼痛而扭曲的脸显然取悦了他，黎斗逐渐兴奋起来。

“黎、斗先生……你究竟要……做什么……！”永梦艰难地拼凑出这句话，而黎斗的表情几乎是怜爱的，“就给你留下一些特别的回忆，作为这次游戏的纪念好了。”

永梦被拖回那个有着巨大镜子的房间，身后留下一路血痕。他的裤子在有气无力的挣扎中被黎斗扯掉，黎斗扼住他的脖子撕咬般亲吻他，而永梦被迫仰起头承受着。

永梦已经很清楚接下来会发生什么，更令他痛苦的却是自动自觉地产生反应的身体。

这并不是他们第一次做爱，他清楚地记得这个一次又一次轻易骗取他全身心信任的男人在酒店的床上，甚至在对方的办公室里拥抱他、亲吻他、进入他的样子，之前他们之间的性爱总是很温柔的，甚至会让人错觉那之中充斥着爱意。

黎斗的隔着内裤抚上已经有些湿润的花穴，甚至故意用手指顶着布料往里侵入，永梦想要挣扎，又因为肩膀的伤口被桎梏了动作，他的手搭上黎斗的手臂，却无力推拒，倒好像是在欲拒还迎一般。

永梦很快被黎斗玩得湿透了，他不由自主地合拢双腿夹住黎斗的手，拼命控制着自己磨蹭双腿的冲动。肩膀处的疼痛是唯一还能提醒着他此刻处境的存在，但逐渐麻痹的痛觉已经快要失去警告作用，而熟悉性爱的身体不由自主地追寻着快感。

连内裤也被扯下，永梦的下半身变得完全赤裸，眼角也逐渐积聚起泪水。黎斗却收回永梦身上的手，好整以暇地站起身。永梦此刻已经很难分出心思去思考黎斗的用意，最多只能在喘息之余发出带着一点鼻音的疑问。

“永梦想要快点结束这一切，是这样没错吧？”黎斗随意挑了一把椅子坐下，椅子被拖拽碰撞时发出的声音此刻也显得格外刺耳。黎斗与脚边的永梦对视，露出了饶有兴味的笑容：“这样的话，你就稍微让我更高兴一点吧。好好听话。”

最后四个字的语调逐渐冷了下来，永梦不由自主地一颤，而黎斗很快又找回那浓情蜜意般的动听语调，只是说出的命令让永梦逐渐僵硬了身体。

“对着镜子张开腿，自慰给我看。”

黎斗满意地看到永梦难以置信的表情，本就因为失血而苍白的脸颊几乎完全失掉了血色。黎斗当然并不着急，也并不准备开口催促，又或者不如说永梦纠结痛苦的模样只会让他更加兴奋。当然，他也知道最终的结果会是什么。

单手撑着身体坐起身，永梦颤抖的双腿逐渐分开，镜子里清楚地映照出他流着泪的脸。同样颤抖着的手指滑向腿根，犹豫着抚上两腿间的花穴。永梦不由自主地偏过头，但立刻被黎斗扯住头发强迫着看向镜子里的自己。黎斗的声音紧贴着他的耳廓，“要好好看着自己才行哦。”

下一秒，永梦感觉到湿热的触感舔舐着肩膀上渗血的伤口，过电一样的酥麻叠加着剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住想逃离。他的一只手被黎斗牵引着将大腿向外掰开，爱抚着花穴的那只手也被黎斗握住，不停地施加刺激。他像木偶一样被黎斗操控着用自己的手指操弄自己，而只能照出活人的镜子中当然也只能映出永梦自慰的模样。

永梦已经忍不住眼泪，他哭得有些缺氧，在头晕目眩之中身不由己地达到了高潮。黎斗又一次亲吻他，铁锈味在相接的唇齿间蔓延。  
很快他被黎斗摆出跪趴的姿势，虽然他已经没力气支撑身体了，只靠着黎斗掐在他腰上的手勉强保持平衡。黎斗的阴茎毫无预告地全部挺进，永梦哭叫出声，但这一点痛苦的表露也只是给黎斗此时的愉悦锦上添花。

黎斗没有给永梦适应的时间便立刻开始抽插，尽管永梦不愿意承认，但他的身体早已经习惯了黎斗的侵入，最开始的疼痛很快也转化为几乎难以承受的快感。永梦已经快跪不住了，膝盖像初生的小鹿似的打着颤，承受着仿佛没有尽头的操干。

永梦几乎已经失去时间意识，不知道被这样操了多久，也不知道这样的折磨还要再持续多久。黎斗的一只手离开已经留下痕迹的腰部逐渐上移，又一次卡在永梦的脖颈处。窒息的同时他又一次听见黎斗甜蜜的催眠般的低语：“永梦也觉得很舒服吧？这样的话，不应该向我道谢吗？”

永梦感觉到另一只手抚上自己挺立的阴茎，不由分说地抚弄着，脖颈处的手指也进一步收紧。快感和疼痛都因为窒息被无限放大，搅乱了他的大脑，永梦一度感觉眼前发黑，终于抽泣着选择了彻底完全的顺从。

“……谢、谢……黎斗先、生……”

永梦呜咽着、断断续续地在呻吟中拼凑出违背本心的词句，与此同时，黎斗心满意足地射进了他的身体。

几近昏迷之时，永梦感觉到自己被黎斗重新摆成仰躺的姿势。精液从还没完全合拢的花穴中逐渐流出，恍惚之间永梦似乎听到快门响起的声音，但他已经没有力气再去确认什么了。

“期待和你的再一次见面，永梦。”

这一次，永梦如愿以偿地感受到胸膛被贯穿的疼痛。

-Game Over-


End file.
